Starcrossed Love
by IceGirl2772
Summary: He knew it was wrong. He knew this shouldn't have happened. But it did. And now, Greg finds himself in a starcrossed love with his best friend's daughter. Greg/OC T for future content. Read and review. NOT WHAT YOU THINK!


**Something I started writing in school. Thank God for free time in IT!**

**I own nothing aside from Kady and this plot story. The CSI franchise belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. If I owned it, Nick would be a widow with a week-old daughter he can't bear to part from.**

**WARNING! WARNING! CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! ESPECIALLY GREG! WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS FOR POTENTIAL STORIES! WARNING! WARNING!**

**I think that's enough warnings. It's set in season 12. So Ray's been railroaded by IA because of the fact that he murdered Nate Haskell. Catherine is no longer the supervisor of the Graveyard shift. Nick is no longer the assistant supervisor of the Graveyard shift. Jason and Kady are still together (if you don't get what I mean, read my Jason McCann Love Story on fun140. Link's in my profile). And we have two new additions to the team: new supervisor DB Russell and CSI Morgan Brody. And…sadly, Warrick is still dead. The episode where Warrick was killed off was a sad day for fans… Once again, sadly…Grissom is STILL travelling around the world with his lectures and government consultation. But Sara and Grissom are married. And ECKLIE'S A NICE GUY NOW! *happy dance* But…Greg and Kady still love pulling pranks on the beloved Undersheriff (with occasional help from others, especially Morgan). And somehow, they are actually able to get away with it! However, Wendy is still here and she and Hodges are married with a baby on the way. And…you know Warrick's son, Eli? Well, Kady is named Eli's godmother. So if something happened to Tina, if Kady is a legal adult, she'll be able to take custody of Eli since most of Warrick's family is dead and Tina doesn't get along that well with her family (not sure if that's true. But just for the sake of this story…)**

**OK. Now that I've gone through the whole shebang and everything…**

**ENJOY!**

**WARNING! POTENTIAL CHAPTERS MAY BE GROSS! WARNING! WARNING!**

**OK. For real, that's enough warnings. Oh! It's all in Greg's POV. I'm gonna have some bits where it's Kady's POV. But it's mainly going to be Greg's POV.**

**For real, this time…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Greg's POV<span>

I looked at the girl in bed next to me and wondered how we got from before to now so quickly. Her soft and gentle honey brown curls framed her perfect face as she rested on my bare chest in a peaceful slumber. Her bright, gorgeous hazel eyes were concealed in a slumber that remained undisturbed by the raging storm that raged both outside in the dangerous streets of Las Vegas and inside where a blissful yet so wrong secret was formed. Her petite, 15-year-old figure was hidden away by layers of blankets and one of my old t-shirts.

It was never meant to be this way. Our relationship is illegal. I'm an adult. She's three years shy of that honour. As a level 3 Crime Scene Investigator, I should know this as I'm trained to know the law better than the lines on the back of my hand. And the fact that she's my goddaughter and that she has a boyfriend doesn't really help much either. This was never meant to happen. But it just…did. I felt like I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I couldn't hide my star-crossed love for her. I know it's wrong. That's what makes my love for her so ill-fated. Well…that and she's my best friend's daughter. And her boyfriend happens to know how to kill people with nothing but gunpowder contained in a metal pipe among other things.

But I couldn't help myself. She is so beautiful. I watched her grow into the confident young woman she is today. I always watched over her if everyone else is working a case that's too dangerous for her when I was still the DNA technician. I comforted her when her father was buried alive seven years ago. I stopped at nothing to find her and Sara when they were crushed underneath a car in the desert and left for dead by Natalie Davis aka the Miniature Killer. I hardly left her side as she fought against the side effects of Warrick's death. I was there for her as she recovered from her kidnapping eight months ago. I held her hand and supported her as she went through the treatments for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia.

And in return, she was there for me. She was always there when my relationships went downhill. She was there for me when I was beaten to a pulp by that mob five years ago. She was there for me all through the court dates and civil suits that followed up. She was there for me for anything and everything. It didn't matter what it was. She was just there.

Suddenly, she stirred. I always knew about her fear of storms. She may say she's not afraid anymore. But I know better. Ever since I first held her as a newborn, all I wanted was to protect her from the dangers that being associated with CSIs and living in Las Vegas, Nevada would bring to her. Sometimes, we succeeded. Other times, we failed. And each failure tore away a piece of my heart. And I'm afraid that one day, I would've failed her so many times that I wouldn't have a heart anymore. I moved the blanket higher on her small frame and held her closer, comforting her.

Eventually, the darkness welcomed me too. And all I could dream about is how this happened. How we got from there to here. How it all began.

How I ended up in bed with my goddaughter – the young woman I've grown to fall in love with. My elskede princesse. My sweet, little Kadelin.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, OK. I know what you're going to say. I know that sounds wrong. But if you keep reading, you'll see what will happen. By the way, 'elskede prinsesse' means 'beloved princess' in Norwegian. Normally, Greg calls her 'kjemiske prinsesse' which means 'chemical princess' in Norwegian. …Yeah. Just keep reading and you'll understand everything that will happen in this story. And...IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
